


The Blossom's Dew

by RP_Rave



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RP_Rave/pseuds/RP_Rave
Summary: After a romantic evening out of music and dinner, the sweetest dessert is at home.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Genesis Rhapsodos
Kudos: 8
Collections: Apple Blossom (Rave & Ancientflower)





	The Blossom's Dew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ancientflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientflower/gifts).



> This drabble was written as a gift for three months of RPing Apple Blossom with Ancientflower over on on our tumblr blogs, and our little 'hug squad' group that formed immediately thereafter with birdblacksocialclub. Thanks for being my wonderful Blossom Buddies, both of you. <3

Tonight was a special night, one that had started with an afternoon at the theatre, followed by a rich and luxurious dinner before Aerith and Genesis had returned to his apartment. There, enjoying each other’s _company_ evolved into simply enjoying each other.  


The lights throughout the apartment were turned off, however candles dotted the space in a romantic glow in accent the dim light that spilled through the windows from the Mako city. On the bedside table sat a platter of fruits, nuts and cheese, along with wine glasses and the fermented drink already uncorked in a bucket of ice. The blankets had been pushed to the edges of the mattress along with the pillows, forming a plush crimson cradle for tender love.

The SOLDIER’s gloves always came off preceding any intimacy, tossed on the dresser before he made any motion towards Aerith. Slowly pulling down the zip of her dress, the florist held her hair forward, then after allowing it to return and cover her exposed back. As she turned around she held the dress with crossed arms, bashful while he balanced the tables by undoing his vest and shirt-buttons.

Lingering their garments remained as Aerith became entwined in his arms. They had found it easier to aid her self-consciousness if her focus was already embroiled elsewhere. Foreheads pressed together and eyes became heavy lidded before their lips met. In the distraction Genesis allowed her to push the cotton sleeves from his shoulders, and in turn she let her dress to drop to her hips. It wasn’t ravenous how they held each other, but the longing in their movements spoke of an unmistakable shared desire.

Free of his top, the poet’s hands lightly trailed the curve of his love’s back, starting from her shoulder before his thumb tugged lightly but not undoing her decorative bralette. The lingerie set was was previous gift, deep pink of ribbon and lace. Tracing further down, his fingertips drifted to the small of her back before his palm rested steady at the hem of the garter-belt peaking out from the dress.

Gen’s other hand drifted down on the outside, first from cupping her head oh so gently without restriction from behind the neck, down to her shoulder and the soft milk skin of her arm until he took Aerith’s hand. His lips also followed in descent, reverent of her allowing him to make such a pilgrimage across sacred grounds. His moves were easy and benign down her neck and down her chest. At present their love was quiet, the only sound coming from her lips being small pants of building desire, and his, the light pop with each kiss. 

As Genesis began to kneel, his hand in behind came around to her hip, prompting the dress to fall the rest of the way to her ankles. He guided Aerith down to sit on the bed by with her hand in his. Kissing her knee held within sheer stockings, his eyes flicking up a moment to check she was comfortable before he peppered his affections nearer her center. Up along her inner thigh the man moved from fabric to skin once more. He’d never mention it as he suspected she might find such remarks off putting, but Genesis rather enjoyed taking in the scent of her sex as he neared her intimacy.

An esurient groan left her as his mouth met dampened material. It was sweeter to his ears than the music they had enjoyed earlier that day, and he relished the taste deeper than their dinner. His hands had come to help hold Aerith’s legs at least _a little_ open for him to work, as he’d learned before how she might squeeze from unexpected waves of stimulation. Genesis massaged and encouraged her relaxation, and after her initial tensing, once she began to become pliant to his ministrations once more, she leaned back supporting herself by both arms on the bed.

After a brief while, he pulled the fabric of her underwear to the side before resuming his massages once more. He didn’t seek direct entry, only to venture the shallow surrounds of her folds. Nose pressed into her crotch he moaned his own contentment to encourage her as the tip of his tongue lightly slid along her slit. Only as her breathing began to settle did he change tack, caressing down one side of her clit, before circling the around the sensitive spot and up the other side. Seeking where her body relished his attention, at each intersection where he found such desires just as quickly would he skirt away not to overwhelm his love too quickly. Where would be the fun in that?

He much preferred hearing her come undone gradually rather than make it quick, how she twitched and shifted, unsure if she would be granted the relief she craved by seeking more or try find reprieve. Sweet agonizing indecision on the edge of ecstasy, in restless pleasure. But then, he also wouldn’t be cruel to her and keep her in wait forever. As Aerith’s desires invariably prompted the rocking of hips, Genesis flattened his tongue and allowed her to service herself against it. He continued to massage her legs in order to ease the inevitable tensing that came shortly after as she climaxed. Collapsing back and arching into the bed, her writhing stiffened as she rode out the euphoria.

With a final lapping he removed himself from between her legs and allowed her to squeeze them shut. His own breathing was heavier as he rose to his feet and watched her bliss for a moment before licking his lips and joining her on the bed proffering a light kiss to her shoulder. Admittedly he had also begun to palm himself through his trousers, having suppressed his own needs long enough.

**“Do you want to continue?”** Genesis asked first in offering. He would always wait until she could answer, but thankfully that wouldn’t take long.

Despite the folding in upon herself, the burnette gave a small nod paired with her answer, managing to squeak out in shuddered relief; _**“Yes.”**_

She remained the recipient of more pecks, remarkably chaste in the interim of relief. The copper made no hasty move to rush her recovery, and only when she began to unfurl her limbs again, did he briefly leave her side to undo his belt and fly before pushing off his trousers and kicking off his footwear. Semi already quite firm in his underwear, he wasted little time in their removal as well.

Courtesy demanded Genesis make sure he was clean first of any leaked anticipation beforehand with a wipe from the drawer of the bedside cabinet beside him, along with fetching and donning a rubber. Though she was already plenty moist, he preferred to play it safe, and so he also took a small amount of lubricant to coat his fingers on one hand and thereafter, his member, bringing himself to the ready.

Gathering what their next step would be, Aerith unclipped her stockings from the garter-belt so she could discarded her panties, tossing them anywhere but the bed for later. She flumped back down onto the mattress playfully as Genesis returned to her side, this time sitting on his knees. He moved to straddle one of her legs and lifted the other, the one on his left, so it hooked over his hip. Reaching down to check she was ready, once he was satisfied he finally guided his tip to her entry.

It was a slow and even thrust as he pressed inside, and after waiting, _oh the warmth_ of her walls around him felt so good. He sighed in relief before the his attention returned to his lover. While he wasn’t large enough to likely to cause discomfort, he still checked with her wordlessly. **“Mmmmmm- Mmm?”** It was a moan of course, but his intonation at least indicated a question which would be understood.

Between light punctuated breaths came her answer. **“Mmhm-”** And so Genesis increased his pace a little before settling into a rhythm. As he began to pick up tempo, he twisted to the left a little to also change the angle favoring one side of her passage. _Aerith’s toes wiggled._ Letting go of her leg at his side, it was allowed it to bob as she pleased with his thrusts. _Oh those sweet sounds again._ How she spurred him on.  


_**“Aerith-”** _He breathed. Leaning back onto his now free hand for a bit, with each thrust he rolled body in full view for her in a manor he hoped she’d find pleasing. That said, _whenever was he not a pleasing view?_ Quickening further for a flurry before he drew back from the edge once more, he bit his lip as he did so. Upright again did the First returned to his direct angle, taking it slow and even with some pants. _Aerith seemed to be trying to regain her composure as well._  


Her leg continued to bounce has he buried himself inside her, their pleasure building increasingly amidst the friction of intercourse. Genesis leaned over her, or rather, he shifted on his knees until he was no longer straddling her upon them but partially laying on her and held by his arms on either side. His lips hover over hers but they’re too eager in motion to lock, although they still yet shared breath as one.

Grinding himself against her, each time Genesis sinks in with a groan, and with every draw out does he rub flush against her sweet bundle of sensitive nerves that he’d ravished earlier. Heat pools within him as Aerith pries her legs free from beneath his body on either side and wraps them around his. How close he is- they are -he can hear her breath hitching as her movements began to stiffen again, desperately clinging on. It’s the flower girl’s seizing in her second release that tips him over the edge, and he presses in once more...

_Gaia~_

_Oh sweet goddess..._

Divinity was upon them as the lay together, entangled in each others limbs and mildly glistening dew while gasping in relief. In their afterglow his lips finally found hers once more and they remain a few moments. Genesis clears a few stray strands of hair from Aerith’s face, lingering in the beautiful sight. His most precious beloved, the one who understood his heart and soul. Perhaps the goddess of legend she may not be, but she was worthy of such praise and he would treasure her as such.

Pulling out, he shifts off of her, so as not to squish the woman any longer. Quickly he deals with his own personal cleanup so he can return to Aerith without mess nor condom. Sitting at the upper end of the bed along with a towel for them both if desired, he offers her a space in his arms, the platter of snacks and drinks within reach. It was the perfect end to a wonderful evening. And snuggling into his embrace? It seemed she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is the title also a euphemism? Yeah.


End file.
